


Jim Kirk

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, M/M, Pony Play, slash (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implied relationship between Pike and Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk

  



End file.
